


My Angels

by HonestAnimal13



Series: The Stark family [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Family, Not Steve Friendly, One Shot, Original Character(s), Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team Iron Man, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestAnimal13/pseuds/HonestAnimal13
Summary: Tony was lying the in bunker in Siberia thinking that the universe must hate him as all his life he lets people in and they just betray him but maybe the universe doesn’t hate Tony as much as he thinks.





	My Angels

**Author's Note:**

> My plan is to make this into a series of One shots following the same story. Hope you like it. Open to feedback.

  
Tony wanted to laugh at the situation he was in. If God exists he must hate him and really Tony couldn’t blame him. He finally thought he found his soulmate, the person who he could trust and love. Shame no one told him that Steve never felt the same back. The bunker was cold and the suit wasn’t helping. Steve had made it impossible for him to get out the suit though he doubted that he be able to move if he could get out. Everything hurt but he could only hope FRIDAY managed to get through to Vision to send help. Tony head started to to feel dizzy and the darkness started to consume him. The last thing he saw was Captain America Shield and before the darkness took him, he let the tears fall.

Tony felt strange but not in painfully way. He felt warm and kind of like he was floating. He could hear faint voice. Someone had come for him or maybe he was dead. It took him time but he opened his eyes and saw something very unexpected. He was still in bunker in Siberia but in front of him was baby. She had pink chubby cheeks and the most beautiful deep purple eyes. She started to crawl closer to tony when she noticed he was awake. Her hands were so small as she reached for his face. Tony being to distracted with the baby, he didn’t notice the small boy hovering his hand over Tony body with warm light coming out of his hands. The boy was trying to help reduce the injuries but it was clear the boy was weak and struggling.

“We need to move,” said a voice from darkness.

The voice made Tony jump causing the boy to fall on his bum. Tony eye widened when he saw the boy but before he could question anything the owner of voice emerged from the darkness. The girl had deep brown hair but unlike the baby and the boy who both had mesmerising purple eyes. She had fully black eyes that made her look soulless. Tony was so freaked out about the three random kids that he didn’t notice the armour lying abandoned. The girl seemed to understand Tony confusion and smiled softly at him meanwhile the baby had crawled into his lap making grabbing hands at him. Automatically Tony grabbed the baby started cuddling her against his chest.

“Who are you?” Tony asked.

The girl and boy looked at each other.

“We don’t have names, we were escaping when we ran into you.” The girl explained.

“We couldn’t leave you, the way you were you would have died,” the boy smiled weakly.

Tony frowned, “I don’t think I ever been more confused!”

The girl chuckled, “we can explain more later but somewhere warmer perhaps so I need you to think of your home.”

Tony frowned not sure where his home was, the compound wasn’t his home now. He didn’t live in tower any more but then he remember Malibu. He had that place rebuilt and he was going to surprise Steve with it to make it there holiday home. It was the only place Steve hadn’t been. That house was the only place he felt comfortable going. He looked back at the girl and her eyes started to glow and in the blackness small specks of purple. The cold concrete walls of the bunker changed. Tony was back in his living room in Malibu and he could see the beautiful California ocean.

FRIDAY voice spoke, “Boss!”

FRIDAY seemed to freak out the two oldest kid but the baby girl seemed not to noticed.

“It me baby girl! Call off the search and rescue. Don’t worry about our guest they saved me.” Tony smiled, “call pepper and vision.”

“Boss, I also recommend calling a doctor as scan indicate your still injured and two of our guest are suffering from malnutrition.”

“Well then baby girl you know what to do. Order bunch of different foods and some baby stuff as well as calling my doctor.” Tony cooed at the baby, “now let got get comfortable and you guys can explain why and how to me.”

* * *

 

Two months later

“JAMES EDWIN STARK!” Shouted a very angry Pepper from the hallway.

Everyone turned to look at James who was chatting with his uncle Rodney and his sister Emily Maria Stark. Vision was cooking breakfast with Peter and Harley watching over. Tony was feeding baby Sophia Ana Stark. Pepper marched into the room just as James ducked behind Emily. Immediately you noticed Pepper looked like a bunch of glitter had blown up on her. Tony held back his chuckle. James, Peter, Harley and Vision had gotten into a prank wall and it seemed Pepper had gotten caught in the middle. It seemed just yesterday when he was rescued by Emily, Sophia and James. He had moved permanently to Stark Tower redesigning it to be baby proofed. Peter and Harley came to visit on weekends when possible. Vision and Rodney had their own floors in the tower. He still had some shit to deal with like the Accords but he was getting help from Fury and Cousland who were working with the UN to reinstate SHEILD and amend the Accords so it protected superhero, mutant and anyone else who needed it while also having policy in place to protect the population. Tony still had other stuff like trying to find teacher for the kids to help them control their gifts and helping Rodney walk again as he refused to let James heal him due to the strain it causes him when it serious injuries. But for once Tony was happy and the future don’t look lonely. He had a family and though there was gap in his heart where Steve used to be, he knew that it didn’t matter if he didn’t meet the one! He had what he needed! Three angels that he knew loved and accepted him for who he was, a true family


End file.
